Thor vs Superman
by theultimatewebhead
Summary: Thor of Marvel comics finally returns, in the wrong universe. Superman finds the enchanted hammer Mjolnir and angers Thor, resulting in an incredible battle between two titans of the comic book world. Story written by John Saunders


**Thor vs. Superman** - Thor finally returns... but in the DCU!

* * *

**Notes:**** This fic was not written by me, it was written by John Saunders, more commonly known as **_**Sporkman™**_**, also, this fic has been posted twice, in both the Superman and Marvel sections. (We could really use a Thor section here)**

* * *

A clear sky. A streak of light. Mjolnir comes hurtling out of the blue & crash lands in the middle of a field in Kansas. News quickly reaches Clark Kent, who wonders if it could somehow have some connection to his crash-landing decades ago. He changes & zips towards the crash site. He cautiously approaches the crater, bends over, and reaches out to touch the hammer. As his arm extends, storm clouds gather. Scanning the sky, he decides to pick it up, anyway. As his fingers make contact, lightning strikes the crater, setting the surrounding field on fire. When the flash clears, Thor is standing before him, wearing full, Odin-esque battle armour.

Thor: "That hammer belongs in only one hand."

Superman eyes Thor suspiciously, not taking his hand off the hammer, but not trying to lift it, either.

Thor: "I'll not say so again."

Superman: "And you are...?"

Thor: "Thor. Son of Odin and Lord of the Storm."

Superman: "Not the one I know. How about you explain to me what you're doing here, and then we'll--"

Thor: "I will collect Mjolnir, and then I will take my leave. If you do not make way, I will remove you from my path. The Odin Power has left me during my slumber, & I would learn tear asunder any who would stay its return."

Superman: "Well you've got the talk down, but I can't say I feel good about letting anyone who can do that (motioning to the field around them) running around unchecked. We'll stay here until--"

Thor takes a step forward and decks Superman in the chin. Supes goes rolling back, surprised, & Thor bends & retrieves Mjolnir. He begins to swing it, looking to the sky as if to take flight, but Superman plows into him from behind, sending them both skidding to the ground. Supes is on Thor's back, trying to pin him, one hand holding Mjolnir to the ground.

Superman: "Fine. This is how these things always go, anyway."

Thor taps Mjolnir on the ground, thunder crackles overhead, Supes looks up, & they're both engulfed in a huge bolt of lightning. Thor begins to rise as Superman kneels on the ground, smoke rising from his costume.

Superman: "That felt familiar. Let me guess: magic lightning?"

Thor: "Aye."

Superman: "Super."

Superman charges Thor, fists at the ready. Thor rears back & clocks him with the hammer, sending him flying back and leaving a rut in the ground. Thor moves to inspect it, but Superman is suddenly floating behind him, looking quite angry. Thor turns, surprised, & Superman gives him a haymaker. Now Thor is on the ground. He leans up, wiping his mouth.

Superman: "Sure you don't want to talk?"

Thor: "Verily."

Thor throws Mjolnir. Superman evades to one side, leaving his after image. Thor grins, & Superman looks confused. Mjolnir smashes Superman in the back on his return trip. He tumbles towards Thor, who catches Mjolnir in one hand and uppercuts him with the other. Superman reels back, but recovers quicker this time. As Thor goes for a follow-up strike, Superman ducks low & hits him in the gut, then again in the face. Thor staggers backwards, and Superman rains blows down on him.

Finally, Thor swings Mjolnir as if he's going to throw it. Superman evades, but Thor holds on to the hammer & goes flying. As he passes by, he grabs the tail of Superman's cape, yanking Superman behind him. His flight picks up speed, & then he whips Superman by the end of the cape into a tree. The tree explodes into splinters and a huge furrow is cut in the ground. Superman rises, his cape torn off, standing still and using his senses to search for Thor.

A flash behind Superman, & Thor appears, bringing Mjolnir down on the back of his head. Superman falls forward and catches himself on his hands, looking back & up angrily. Suddenly, his eyes flare. Thor's eyes get wide, & a beam of heat vision hits Thor in the chest. He staggers back, pained, and brings Mjolnir up to block the beam. Superman turns up the juice, but notices that Thor is now beginning to smile. Superman suddenly begins to look worried.

Superman: "I can't... can't turn it off..."

Thor: "Aye. You'll find Mjolnir far more than a brutish bludgeon. Your energies shan't last long."

Superman, still firing from his eyes, takes a big breath & unleashes it at Thor, freezing him in place. His heat vision turns off, and he slumps, eyeing Thor, trying to decide if he's won. The block of ice begins to drip, and Mjolnir begins to glow. A flash of heat & Thor stands freed, dripping, part of his armour melted from the first blast he took.

Thor: "You... want... the wind?"

Thor's hair begins to blow, and the sky grows darker. Lightning bolts crackle in the background, setting parts of the field aflame. Ice begins to fall from the sky, and a funnel cloud starts to swirl. Superman first looks taken aback, but he grits his teeth, digs his feat in, and squares off. They charge at each other, and what follows is a large brawl, with them hitting, getting hit, and general chaos.

Thor's armour is shattered; Superman's costume is ripped. Thor goes flying, comes back & sends Superman flying. They begin employing their real fighting skills, dodging and weaving, getting faster and faster. At first, Thor looks confident, employing some of his combat techniques. He parries a blow and throws Superman to the ground. Superman comes back and hits him twice before Thor kicks him in the gut, knocking him away. Superman comes back again, and this time hits Thor half a dozen times before Thor gets a return shot. Now Superman has kicked in to total super speed, hitting Thor too quickly to be caught. Thor begins to howl, and a whole field of lightning erupts from him and ripples out like a shockwave, sending Superman screaming to the ground.

Both fighters are now bloody & bruised, & the shockwave has left them standing in a crater. Superman's eyes flare again, & Thor raises Mjolnir.

Thor: "Let's see, then."

Superman: "Verily."

Superman stands, leans forward, & pours everything he's got into a huge heat-vision blast. Mjolnir glows, & a blast of mystic energy fires forth. The two beams meet in the middle, both of them leaning into it. They press and press at each other. Suddenly, Superman vanishes. Thor stumbles forward, surprised, and Superman is in front of him, slamming Thor in the gut with all he's got. There's a snap, & Thor's eyes go wide. He falls to his knees & coughs up blood, leaning on Mjolnir.

Superman: "I didn't want to do this. I NEVER want to do this."

Superman bends down, reaching for the handle of Mjolnir.

Superman: "I think this is a little to dangerous for you to hang on to."

Thor cocks one eyebrow up at him, looking furious. Superman turns away, expecting the hammer to come with him, but it doesn't budge.

Superman: "What--?"

Thor: "You... are not... WORTHY!!!"

With the last word, Thor swings Mjolnir up from the ground in a huge uppercut. Superman goes flying into the sky, blood erupting from his mouth. Thor stomps his foot into the ground & rises to his feet. Superman suddenly finds himself floating in the sunshine above the dark clouds, drifting half-conscious where he came to rest when Thor smashed him.

Superman uses his vision to look at Thor down on the ground. Thor is standing completely still, his eyes closed, Mjolnir clasped to his chest.

Superman's thoughts: "What's he doing? His heart rate's getting slower, but his blood pressure's rising. The electrical activity in his brain could power the entire hemisphere. Is he getting... stronger?"

Superman looks at the sun, and gets a very determined expression on his face. He streaks away from the earth, heading towards the sun. As he gets closer, his eyes glow, his skin gets radiant, and the last tatters of his cape sizzle & burn away. He grimaces and flies further into the boiling plasma. He basks in it a moment, smiling.

Superman's thoughts: "I could almost love this. So much chaos it's almost peaceful. Like being in the womb. And the power... I could love the power... if it didn't terrify me so much."

Back on earth, Thor is still meditating.

Thor's thoughts: "Curse this mortal for pushing me so far. I waken with nothing but the memory of my dead fellows, bereft of the Odin Power, and one... man... forces me to cast away the last of my sanity. So be it. With or without my father's might, Thor shall ne'er be found wanting. Now my enemy must face... the berserker that lies within."

Superman's eyes open, and they're solid red, with energy leaking out to either side. Thor's eyes open, and they are completely cold and white. Superman is seen tearing back towards earth, completely calm in expression but seething with energy. Thor is flying upwards towards the edge of the atmosphere, his face furious with blank rage. They catch sight of each other. Superman looks like a streak of fire against the blackness of space. Thor is rising up from the earth, a wind funnel behind him and what looks to be a hurricane gathering in the atmosphere below. Their faces contort with fury as they get closer & closer. Finally they slam into each other. A flash of brilliance is seen in space, & all the surrounding asteroids are completely vaporized.

When the brilliance clears, they are both floating just on the edge of earth's atmosphere. They drift a bit, and gravity catches them. As they fall back to earth, the re-entry causes them both to glow red-hot. Superman regains partial consciousness and realizes they are coming back down over a city. He grabs Thor's body & guides their fall, searching for the spot where they started. Thor wakes & is still in a rage. He begins to thrash and beat at Superman.

Superman looks angry and fed up, & suddenly flares to life & speeds them both slamming back into the original field. Superman leans up from the ground, Thor beneath him, unmoving. Superman is still glowing with energy, but it has dimmed considerably.

Superman: "Finally. I thought he'd never..."

Suddenly Thor surges to life and smashes Superman with a lightning-charged Mjolnir.

Superman wheels back, but catches himself, his eyes once again glowing.

Superman: "Fine! Let's take it home!"

Thor rises, snarling, & Superman charges him. They stand toe-to-toe, the raw power unleashed forcing them to hover just above the ground, & they trade blows back & forth, each one sending a shockwave out from their crater. Thor gets angrier & angrier, and Superman gets faster and faster. Thor shrugs off the blows, while Superman dodges and weaves. Finally, Thor connects. Superman reels back, & Thor lands another one. And another. The energy in Superman's eyes begins to flicker & his face gets panicked.

Superman: "No... I've used up too much power! I let it go on too long! This is how Doomsday..."

Suddenly, Superman gets very serious.

Superman. "NO."

Superman rears back and lands a huge uppercut. Thor staggers, & Superman looks off into the distance. He suddenly goes streaking away, tearing around the planet.

Superman: "Got to build up speed... one more hit..."

Back in the crater, Thor closes his eyes. He begins to tap into the core of the earth, gathering power. Energy begins to flow into Thor from the planet itself, & his eyes begin to crackle. Superman has now flown clean around the planet & is coming at Thor from the other side. Thor senses his wake in the atmosphere & turns to face him, looking up at the fiery trail in the sky. Thor snarls, rippling with power, & Superman flares, putting on the afterburners with the last of his solar charge. Thor screams & begins to swirl his hammer in front of him. Superman screams & lowers his head, fists out for impact.

At the moment before impact, a magical vortex erupts from Mjolnir & engulfs Superman. He's suddenly careening through space, confused, & he crashes into the ground. When he looks up from the crater he's made, he suddenly recognizes his location.

Superman: "This... this is the moon! That means... if I can just hold out a little longer, the League will--! "

Superman is cut short, when he realizes that dark storm clouds have begun to gather above him, blocking out the sun & space.

Superman: "Clouds? How can that be--"

The dark clouds have completely covered the sky above him. Lightning crackles, & rain begins to fall.

Superman: "That's imposs--"

The dust in the crater gusts up & begins to swirl, and a mammoth funnel cloud erupts all around Superman, obscuring everything. Superman grits his teeth and slowly rises to his feet. He once more begins to glow, and stares upward, flaring defiantly amidst the tremendous storm. The dark clouds above begin to turn red, then orange, and begin roiling. Superman clenches his fists & unleashes a scream with all his might. Suddenly, the storm dies completely. For one instant, nothing moves.

A titanic hole burns away in the black clouds overhead. Through it comes Thor, screaming, seething with energy, all but the barest remnants of his armour completely burnt away. He has foregone his normal flying posture with hammer in front, and instead is falling feet first; hammer raised over his head, directly at Superman, a trail of power streaking out behind him. Superman screams up at Thor. Thor screams down at Superman. Thor brings the hammer down with all his might. The next panel is blank.

When the dust clears, the moon can be seen with a good portion of it as free-floating rubble in space. We zoom in on the Watchtower. Martian Manhunter is seen staring intently at the view screen. On the screen we see Thor, battered, bruised, bleeding, almost naked. He's carrying a dead Superman in his arms. Half the Justice League comes pouring out of the Watchtower, charging at Thor, who kneels & lays Superman on the ground. He holds up his hand & yells weakly.

Thor: "WAIT! If this... warrior... be your comrade, I would trade words, not blows, with thee."

* * *

**Okay that's the end of Superman vs. Thor, but John is currently working on Hulk vs. Thor, so keep an eye out for it in the Thor and Hulk sections! Any reviews are welcome, and I'll make sure that he gets all of your messages, or if you'd like to talk to him yourself then just visit the forum address in my profile.**


End file.
